


Magic that follows rules is kinda like science

by SainaTsukino



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Obligatory harry potter crossover, Pre-Relationship, cant not, i might continue this, id have to check the wizard timeline to make it fit though, might do a coffee shop AU next
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainaTsukino/pseuds/SainaTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton hadn’t thought about the Berlin Magic Academy in years. He had never told anyone about his magic, least of all Hermann. But it seems Hermann has a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make the obligatory Hogwards AU. 
> 
> But then I also really wanted to write semi-canon.

Newt hadn’t thought about the academy in ages. His years at the Berlin academy of magic had both been his best and his worst years, but it was long over now.

The magical world had been as shocked as everybody else when Trespasser had made land in San Fransisco. They had sent trained wizards, specializing in everything from curses to dragon containment to try and defeat the first few kaijus, but then they had realized that their magic didn’t do much, that the muggle way of taking care of the problem (in the early days, with big bombs) was much more effective and that they couldn’t possibly erase so many people’s memories.

So they had retreated to their protected corners of the world and let the muggles deal with it. The kaijus are not magical creatures, they said. Therefore it is not our responsibility.

Some had pushed for wizards to reveal themselves and work in tendem with muggles, but the truth of the magical world was that it was ruled by old men living in the past and afraid to break tradition. They were still using quills, for fuck’s sake. They claimed that the world wasn’t ready for magic to be added to monsters and they just. did nothing.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He did hear that some form of magic was being used to consolidate the Wall of Life, but come on. The third (or was it fourth?) Kaiju had proto-wings. Some day a kaiju would appear that had completely formed wings and then they’d be in real trouble. Newton had no doubt about that.

As a muggle-born, he was revolted at his fellow magic-users attitude. So he left his job at the Dragon Study Institute and joined the PPDC.

But that was nearly ten years ago.

He had kept his wand, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had used it. He couldn’t just go around using magic, after all. Not in any obvious way, anyhow. Hermann for one would be all over his case if anything happened on his side of the lab that was defying logic. Well, more than usual.

God, Hermann. Hermann of the glorious cheekbones and nerdy sweater-vests. Hermann on who Newton had an enormous crush. Like, the kind of crush where you really want to climb the other person like a tree but also really want to hold their hand and have late-night snacks and discuss physics and _god talk nerdy to me_. Hermann could never know about any of this. Newt wasn’t sure if Herm’s big brain would implode or something if faced with magic.

Technically magic wasn’t impredicable and impossible. It followed rules, and anything that follows rules and can be studied isn’t really magic but just another branch of science, according to Newton. But this branch of science was just so… so different, let’s call it that, that Newton really didn’t think Hermann would take it well.

But on the other hand magic is also really really cool and he wanted to show it to Hermann and study it together more than anything.

_sigh_

Anyway. So he hadn’t really thought about the academy in years. But the last few weeks had been rough and he had felt the need for some confort reading, okay, sue him. So he had taken out his old copy of _fantastic beasts and where to find them_ (he was, actually, named after Isaac Newton but Newt Scamander was just so cool that Newton had at least two copy of his every book. One to keep, one to take notes in because he was totally the sort of person to write in his books and dog-eared the pages, even though he tried not to do it with books people [Hermann] had lent him).

 

So, yeah. He had taken to re-read his copy on fantastic beasts. And then he left it on his side table. Which would not have been a big deal if he had remembered about it before letting Hermann into his room (Wait for me man I’ll just be a minute I need to grab my coat real quick I can’t believe we’re _finally_ getting new samples). But he had. Let Hermann into his room. Where his copy of his most loved wizard book was just innocently on his side table.

When he finally found his coat (it was in his bathroom, why was it in his bathroom?) and turned around, he thought he’d have a heart attack.

Shit. Hermann had picked up the book. Shit shit shit. He was turning the pages and reading Newton’s magin note, shit shit fuck. He had his back to the room and, ergo, to Newton but he was tilting his head and he was obviously. Reading passages. Of Newton’s scribbled notes about the chemical composition of dragon blood and the basic differences between human vocal chords and mer-people and, all that stuff.

Okay. shit. Kill me now.

"Oh hey you found my gilty secret." He began, nervously. "It’s um… a serie of fantasy books that are formatted like school manuals, like, if you were in a universe with magic. ahah. It’s, um… It’s pretty geeky I guess."

He took a couple of steps, clutching his leather coat with white knuckles. “I guess you never read fantasy or anything like that, ah? You’ll probably make fun of me forever now!” He laughed nervously.

"The Berlin academy."

Newton froze. “I’m sorry, what?”

Hermann turned and looked at him with wide-eyes. “You went to the berlin academy of magic.”

"I… what?"

Hermann put the book down and fiddled with the handle of his cane. “Do you remember that I told you I went to a boarding school in the UK?”

”..Yeah?” Newton was completely lost. Hermann knew about the academy? And he wasn’t freaking out? Was this a dream?

"Well," continued Hermann, still fiddling with his cane, "the school I went to was called Hogwarts." With a flick of his wrist, the handle of his cane detached from the rest. In one graceful movement, he unsheated a long, slim wand from the aluminium cane. He smiled. "I was part of the Ravenclaw house."

Newton gaped.

"Oh. My. God."


	2. It wouldn't be us without some shouting baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton really wants to discuss the whole 'wizard' thing but it turns into a screaming match, as per usual. He doesn't know why he expected anything else, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It turned into dick jokes. Sorry not sorry

Newton entered the lab the next morning whistling to himself. He was in a very good mood. How could he not? The world was still standing, he had new samples and Hermann was a _wizard_ , omg.

They hadn't really talked about it yesterday except for gaping at eachother because they still had an helicopter and fresh kaiju samples waiting for them, and then they had been surrounded by other people until pretty late at night. But today was a new day! He just couldn't wait for Hermann to get in the lab to be all over his case.

Until then he could go for something to eat. The mess hall was always crowded at this time in the morning and Newton just didn't do crowded, okay, he liked people just fine but in small amount, and he didn't feel like waiting half an hour for a bagel so he moved to their shared mini-fridge. Maybe Hermann had something good in.

He crouched and peered in. Okay so, carrots, a couple cans of Red Bull, a lump of cheese that looked like it's been there a while and a bottle of ketchup that he remembered lifting from the cafeteria for a prank he was planning to pull on Herman (that also involved duck tape, soap, a klein bottle, a dutch dictionnary, some yarn and a pair of socks) but hadn't had the time to put in motion yet. He pulled his head back from the confines of the fridge, considering. To go for the carrots or not? On the one hand it was the only fresh thing, but on the other hand he didn't want his labmate to be mad at him in the near future since he still had to pick his brain about magic and, you know, he needed him in a conversational mood for that.

While he was thinking about it, the fridge suddenly slammed shut. Startled, he looked at the rubber tip of an aluminium cane square in the center of the stainless steel door, then dragged his gaze up to it's owner.

"Oh hey Hermann! What's up? I didn't hear you come in!"

Hermann gave him a flat stare. "You don't need the fridge door open if you,re just going to stare inside."

Newton made a face. "You sound like my mum."

Hermann just rolled his eyes at him. Then he tapped the fridge door with his cane once before leaning in to open it, forcing Newton to scoot a bit to the left lest there be awkward contact. Which, Newton would totally be cool with, but, you know. Hermann might not be cool with it. Even though Newt hoped he was. Gosh, he was hopeless.

While Newton was going through his rambling inner monologue and trying not to sniff Hermann's scent too obviously because, it'd be _weird_ right, the other scientist removed a bag from the fridge, took a pastry from it and put it back before tapping his cane on the door again and moving to his desk.

Newton's brain booted back online. "Wait a minute, what is that, a croissant? Where the hell did you get that that wasn't there two minutes ago?!"

He opened the fridge door again and peered inside and, yeah, definitely no croissants there.

"Oh my god did you just...? How long have you...? What!"

He gestured at the fridge, before realising he was still crouched in front of it like a moron and stood up. He walked up to Hermann's desk and yeah, that was definitely a croissant. The other just gave him another flat stare.

"Give me some credit, Geizler. I realised the second week after meeting you that if I wanted my food untouched, I'd have to do something about it."

"So you just- but- " he took a moment to think. He had been 100% convinced that he had been eating Hermann's food all this time. "The carrots were a decoy!" he exclamed in sudden realisation.

Hermann looked smug. "Yes Geizler, the carrots were a decoy."

He stared at him. "Oh my God Herms, I can't believe you right now! How much have you been using magic, anyway? I can't even remember where I put my wand last and you-"

And then, two things happened. Hermann jumped to his feet with an alarmed look on his face and a voice from behind Newton said

"Well I'm very sorry for you, man"

He turned around. Tendo was standing in the doorway of the lab with an amused look on his face. He strolled in. "Why are you guys talking about sex instead of working and can I join in?"

Newton turned to the other scientist and mouthed "sex?" but he just received a sharp glare in return. Hermann sat down.

"We are not talking about sex, mister Choi. Newton is mourning his lack of it using terrible euphemisms and I am forced to listen. What did you require?"

Tendo laughed and put a pile of papers down on the desk. "Well I've been sent to get you guys to sign this for HR."

"Human ressources?" Hermann took the sheet on top and examined it. "Shouldn't they be sending someone from their own department then?"

"Well yeah but they seem a bit reluctant to come down here," Tendo admitted, rubbing his neck.

Hermannn glanced at the kaiju spleen floating in a tank on the other side of the line and muttered to himself. "I can't imagine why." He grabbed a pen and signed the first form before handing it to his colleage to do the same.

"Wand isn't the worst euphemism I've heard, though," Tendo said pensively, leaning a hip on the desk. "One of my friends in high school used to call it his 'fun stick', can you imagine?"

Newton laughed. "What? That's terrible! I used to know someone who called his the little soldier, though. And, you know, it wasn't all that little."

Hermann looked up, annoyed. Were they-? Yes, they were starting a conversation on terrible genitalia euphemisms. He checked that all the forms had been signed and straightened the pile of papers before clearing his throat. "Newton's forced celibacy aside, did you require anything else?"

Tento straightened up. "No, it's all good. See you guys later then!"

Newton watched him go with a smile and then sighed. "Pfew, really dodged a bullet there! It's a good thing Tendo thought it was a dick reference or we'd be in trouble!"

Hermann slammed a hand down on the desk. "Really, Newton! Could you be any more careless? If you end up exposing us I _swear_ \- "

"Woah hey calm _down_ man I'm not gonna expose anyone! I've hidden it just fine for ten years, remember?"

"Not terribly well or we wouldn't be having this discussion right now! Honestly, who just leaves their schoolbooks lying around?"

Newton threw his hands in the air. "It was in my room! No one was going to see it! Besides the fantasy book excuse works perfectly well on muggles, you only knew what it was because you, well, _knew_ what it was!"

"Don't call them that!"

"Call who what?"

"Muggles!"

Newton squinted at Hermann, chest heaving. They had defauled to their standart arguing position, that is Herms standing behind his desk gesticulating and Newton pacing around his half of the lab, picking up things and then putting them back down somewhere else. He frowned.

"Why would I not call them that it's what they're called."

"It's a slur! It implies that people that are not of magical inclination are somehow less than people of magic abilities, and that is unnacceptable!"

Newton squinted. What the hell kinda nonsense was Hermann on about _now_?

"Dude I'm not using it as an insult or anything my _mum'_  s a muggle!" à

"Just because _you_ are not using it as an indicator of inferiority doesn't mean that others aren't!"

There was a pause. Then "ooooh, right. You studied in the uk."

Herman's expression turned thunderous. "What is that supposed to mean."

Newton gestured with the tablet he was currently holding. "Nothing, just, in Germany we don't have the social divides that you guys have, what's with your houses and all."

Hermann grid his teeth. "It's been getting considerably better since the war."

"The Voldemort war, yeah. In Germany we caugh on that social divide was a stupid thing since the Grindewald war. And, you know. World War Two. No offense but the british are a bit slower on the uptake is all."

Hermann looked like he was going to throw something at Newton. Preferably something sharp or heavy. "I'll have you know that the british ministry of magic has been one of the most adamant to get involved in the Kaiju war at the side of people without magical abilities!"

Newton threw his arms out. Fortunately he had put down the tablet or it would have gone flying. "Oh really? Then where are they? Because I don't see them anywhere, Herms! Or are they constructing the wall? Is that what they're doing?"

Hermann glared at him. "I will not speak about this with you" He turned to leave the lab.

Newton's brain did a bit of loading and then something clicked. "Wait, your dad! Your dad is working on the wall!"

"Very astute observation, Dr. Geizler." Hermann growled, now halfway to the door.

Full title use, ouch. Hermann must really be pissed at him then. Newton scrambled to intercept the mathematician.

"Wait is that a touchy subject? Because Germany didn't get involved in the war either, so, yeah!"

Hermann just limped faster. Newton moved to put his hand on the doorframe before him. The plan 'get Hermann to talk about their shared secret and maybe bond a bit and go get coffee (as in, wiggle eyebrows, _get coffee_ )' was crashing and burning kinda fast.

Hermann stopped and glared at him. Newton scrambled for something to say.

"Why didn't you ever get your leg fixed?" he blurted.

Silence.

"Wow okay that was, that was terrible. What the hell brain. I..." He winced and averted his eyes from Hermann's look of cold fury. "I'll just remove myself."

"Please do."

Newton slinked back to his side of the lab and busied himself with dissections for the rest of the day.

 

\---

 

Two days later, a mug being slammed down next to his elbow made him look up from his re-watching of the lastest battle footage.

"It was a curse," Hermann told him coldly. "Dark magic. They couldn't do anything."

Newton watched him walk back to his side of the lab.

"Dig the cane, though!" he announced to Hermann's back.

The other didn't react, but there was less tension in his face when he sat down.

Newton peered into the mug.

Coffee.

He smiled and turned back to Cherno Alpha knee-ing a kaiju in the throat.


End file.
